fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Knight
| name = Magic Knight | kanji = 魔法騎士 | romaji = Madōkishi | primary ability = Magic Abnormally High Combat Prowess Emblem of Knightly Virtue | located in = Dioncte Isle Vespiria |image gallery= No }} A Magic Knight (魔法騎士, Madōkishi) is a special classification of a Mage, something that only exists in the western regions of ; conceived during the "Dark Age" ( , Dāku Ēji; lit. "Heinous Chapter of the Magical World") by way of multiple , their sole existence is to act as deterrents to all forms of evil. They're considered to be one of the most skilled warriors in existence, having multiple factors that normally puts them above most other mages. As one could guess, they're known for their extreme levels of loyalty, righteousness, and chivalry, thus are usually under the service of kingdoms and government bodies — using every ounce of their being to enforce "justice" unto those they deem guilty. They are well known for their use of the Emblem of Knightly Virtue — a Magic Phenomenon that manifest their very principles and positive emotions into a great, and sometimes unmatched power, embodying the "magic=feeling" concept that a small percentage of Mages believe in. Interestingly enough, they're alternatively referred to as "Maginepts" ( , Majineputo; lit. "Sub-Par False Magic Users"), a derogatory term used by Mages because of them not recognizing Magic Knights as "true magic wielders", who in turn labelled said Mages as "Squishy Wizards" ( , Sukuijī Uizādo; lit. "Physically Weak Long-Ranged Spellcasters") — believing they're incapable of taking a punch. This eventually led to the strife between the two factions. Though commonly found in the Pergrande Kingdom, the capital country of all Magic Knights in Ishgar, the Alveraz Empire — a continental power that has a mixture of every known type of warrior in existence, and the Magic Council, well known for employing Magic Knights into their ranks — playing on their innate roles as "peace keepers", they can also be found in other dimensions, such as Dioncte Isle and Vespiria — both of which use such warriors as their main combative force. History Philvanero Tribes Great Slayer-Magic Knight War Legend of the White Knight Overview Society & Culture Order of the Round Table Titles & Privileges Rankings & Hierarchy Squire Meister Cardinal Great Holy Knight Arc Paladin Special Classificiations "Chivalrous Wanderer" "Black Knight" "Heavenly Envoy" "Trianunity" Medieval Saints Festival Knight-Mage Interactions Morgana LeFay Pendragon & the LeFay Gene Dragons & Demons Slayer-Knight Contract General Powers & Abilities .}} Emblem of Knightly Virtue List of Magic Knights Trivia *This article was created after noticing the canon's lack of focus on other races and classes of Mages; considering the overall context of the Heroic Chronicles series, modeled after the standard medieval otherworldy RPG-based fantasy realm, the existence of such beings is more than appropriate. In addition, it gave the author more leeway to have some of his many characters flesh out the role instead of simply labeled as another wizard who can use weaponry in some fashion. *Though much information in this article is based on the tropes surrounding Magic Knights, the author mainly based the article off of various anime/manga where Magic Knights are stereotypically portrayed; to an extent, it's also formatted after other articles, such as Witch and Dragunity Knights, because of the way the information is broken down and established. Category:Important Terms Category:Concept Category:Under Construction Category:Groups Category:Factions Category:Terminology